A Crazy Mixed Up Story
by ultimatebusbuddies
Summary: this is actually a mulit-crossover! it crosses with Ariel X Jim, Rapunzel X Flynn, and Violet X Wilbur  3 stories, one crossover, all the while having random characters pop out of nowhere :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Kayla and Karen here! We hope you enjoy our awesome crossover/fanfic!

Disclaimer: we do NOT own ANY of the characters in this story, unfortunately

* * *

><p>Flynn<p>

"Keep running, don't stop!" I said quickly.

"But I can't kee-AHH!"

I looked back. Of Course. Her hair got stuck…just my luck! I ran back to her. "Rapunzel, why do I always have to save you're a—"

"WHAT?"

"Nothing!" Phew, that was a close one! I would have gotten hit with the frying pan if I finished that sentence. I quickly untangled all her annoying hair from the branch it got caught in. "Come on, hurry!" She picked up her hair and ran. I looked back.

"No, stop, we lost them!" I said to her. She looked back and her face flooded with relief.

"Hooray!" She yelled, jumping for joy.

Oh brother. I can't wait to get rid of Miss Sunshine. She suddenly stopped.

"Where are we?" she asked. I looked around. I had no clue. Not to mention how we had lost the map, due to a certain someone's hair tripping me, making the map fall in mud! So I didn't even have the slightest idea of where we might be.

"Hmm. By the looks of it, I would say we are in the middle of the Azarian forest." I said to look smart. She didn't buy it.

"You have no Idea do you?" she said with a quizzical face.

"No, not at all," I admitted immediately. I started walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She caught up with me.

"Well, we need food, and I'm going to look for some, maybe even find a town or something." I kept walking.

"Then I'm going too!" She said excitedly. "And so is Pascal!" The little critter nodded confidently.

Boy, do I HATE the lizard! I wish I could eat HIM for dinner. "Whatever. Lets split up, it will be easier that way. Meet me back here in 30 minutes."

About ten minutes into the walk, I found a small stream. I knelt down to drink some of the water, and THE WEIRDEST THING STARTED HAPPENING! The water was turning green, and started swirling, and next thing I knew I was falling into the massive pit of green vortex.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel:<p>

Yay! I love my life outside the tower. It's so amazing and strange and beautiful, and I never want to leave! But I will eventually *sigh* Oh well! I better not dwell on that! There is so much to see and do before I have to meet up with Flynn, a.k.a. Mr. Kill-Joy. I enjoy the mysterious and beautiful forest, lush with lively shades of green and darling little animals. Pascal seems to be enjoying himself too. This was definitely worth sneaking out of the tower, although I feel guilty for deceiving my mother. I frown. Then a scream brings me back to reality.

"What the...?" I manage to say as I slowly come out of my shock. Then I start to think, that was so horrible! Who could've it been? And what made him scream. Then I realize that voice sounded familiar...

"FLYNN!" I run through the forest, Pascal only a few steps behind me. Pure terror and fear fill my heart and thoughts. What happened? Is Flynn alright? What am I going to do? Should I run to find help? Or should I try to figure out what's happening first?

I find myself beside a small stream, Flynn nowhere to be found. I continue to call his name hoping he would jump out of a tree and tell me this had all been a joke, and then I would angrily smack him with my frying pan. But he wasn't there. Then, strangely, the stream started to bubble, as though it were boiling. Which, even I knew, was impossible. And out of nowhere, the water grabbed me by the ankles and started to reel me in. I tried fighting it, which was proven useless. So I settled for screaming for help. I wish Flynn were here, he'd know what to do, I think as I loose consciousness.

* * *

><p>PLEASE R&amp;R!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Please enjoy! We will TRY to add a new chapter every other Friday :D

Disclaimer: we do not own these characters, they belong to disney

* * *

><p>Ariel's POV:<p>

And finally Ursula's shell necklace broke and the powerful sound of my voice came flooding into my throat. "AhhhAHHAHHahhAHHAHHahhahAHHHH"

"Ariel?" Eric broke free of his trance and looked amazed at me.

"Eric!" I smiled. It felt so good to have my voice back. I started to run towards him.

"NO!" The beautiful girl turned into the ugly sea witch and grabbed my arm to keep me from getting close to Eric.

"Im changing your consequence! From now on, you will be banished to a deserted island FAR AWAY from here! None of these sailors will ever have any chance of finding you! You will remain human, too. That way you won't know HOW to survive!" She looked at me and laughed a big, throaty laugh.

A look of terror washed over my face. "NO." I whispered. The word no was the only word I could even think of. NO,NO,NO,NO,NO.I don't want to be separated from my beloved Eric,especially after I got this far!

Ursula started chanting a weird spell, all the while keeping her hard grip on my arm.

"NO! ARIEL!" Eric tried to save me somehow, he tried to attack Ursula, but his guards restrained him, saying it was too dangerous.

Ursula finished the spell and a huge swirling green portal appeared in front of Ursula and I. Ursula then pushed me in and the green vortex swallowed me whole. I screamed, but it didn't help.

* * *

><p>Ursula's POV:<p>

I laughed. Its AMAZING how stupid kids can get these days. Oh this was all TOO easy!

I started up a new spell, this time to erase all the witness' memories! I plunged back into the depths of the ocean. Now I can sit back and watch as the king HOPELESSLY searches for his daughter.

* * *

><p>Jim's POV:<p>

It was a clear, fresh day as I made my way around the market. My mom had asked me to take care of some errands. Walking around the market, I found the various foods and items on the list and crossed them off. The sea breeze was moving it into the land making it a naturally refreshing day. It had been a few weeks since I returned from my "Grand Adventure" and I was somewhat missing it. I missed the action and adrenaline I had felt. I sighed. This was for the best; I was taking care of my mother and watching over the Inn.

Walking over to the fruit stand, It dawned on me, How is Silver doing? Its been a while since a thought of him has appeared. I frowned. I'm sure he's living his life freely and recklessly.

My thoughts seemed to have distracted me from reality, as it often happens. I wandered into a dirty, dangerous street that was widely known around the sea. I silently cursed at myself, although I was more afraid of my mother's reaction then the thugs that run around.

I turn around and notice a hag sitting inside a bow in the corner. I was about to walk away, when the frail, old lady called me.

"Jim Hawkins? Its Time…" She croaks.

I was about to ask what she meant, and how she knew my name, when she blew a type of dust on me. I started hacking madly, I couldn't breathe! And then everything went dark…


End file.
